


Let's Review

by spinmybowtie



Series: Bathhouse Verse [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Exhibitionism, Innocence, Intergluteal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinmybowtie/pseuds/spinmybowtie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine returns to the bathhouse after a long absence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Review

Blaine walks into the bathhouse and notices the guy at the front desk is different. He wonders what happened to Troy, but doesn’t ask. It’s been a while since he’s been here, and he would be surprised if anyone recognized him either.

Life has been busy, hectic, and wonderful. Blaine has a permanent Saturday night gig at a local club, just him and a piano, and sometimes he doesn’t sing alone. The crowd loves him, and it’s nice to be able to put on a good show without taking his clothes off and fucking a stranger. He does miss it sometimes, though. The anonymity was thrilling, and he was always fond of being desired. At 32, he’s still young and in great shape, thanks to a series of ridiculous aerobics videos that appeared on his shelves over the past couple years. Blaine wants to show off a little, and maybe get off in the process.

That’s why he came back. He’s looking to relive some of those experiences and maybe have some new ones.

Blaine grabs a locker key and walks through the building. The walls were repainted since his last visit, a dark bluish grey instead of taupe. It looks almost classy with the white accents and molding along the ceiling and floor. The locker room is the same, still filled with all kinds of bodies, none of them familiar. That’s probably for the best, Blaine thinks. Several pairs of new eyes watch him undress and put his things away. He grabs some supplies and doesn’t bother covering himself with a towel until he’s back in the hallway, and then Blaine smirks as men look him up and down as he makes his way to the steam room.

The air is thick when he walks in, the steam heavy enough to make it difficult to see across the room. He slides onto the bench and leans back against the wall. He missed this part, the actual relaxation of sitting in a hot room and feeling his skin open up and breathe. Blaine closes his eyes and lets the steam do its job. He can hear the sounds of two people making out, possibly doing more, but he tunes it out. He’ll get his fill of that, he’s sure.

A few minutes later, Blaine stretches his arms over his head and sits up, finally surveying the room. That’s when he sees _him_.

Kurt.

Blaine smiles to himself. Kurt is sitting in a corner, his towel covering his lap and his arms crossed over his chest. He’s still beautiful, if not a little more broad in his shoulders. Kurt’s arms look more defined and his hair, while drooping, is still a thing of wonder. Blaine remembers when he first saw him and it feels like its been decades since their first meeting. There were missed opportunities back then, times that Blaine could have made Kurt his, but didn’t. The first time they had sex is still etched into Blaine’s mind and he regrets not asking him for forever right then and there.

Kurt spots him, sits up a little straighter and gives him a small smile, and then quickly looks back down. He remembers too, Blaine thinks.

Blaine doesn’t move though he wants to. He wants to go over there and touch every part of Kurt, but it’s been a while since they’ve been here and he doesn’t want to push it. So, he watches and waits. Only a couple other men are in the room, and they have their eyes on Kurt, too. Blaine can’t blame them for it. Kurt walks the fine line of otherworldly beauty. His skin is pale and smooth and looks ridiculously soft but strong enough to withstand years of blows. Kurt’s legs go on for days, covered with darker hair that Blaine wants to scratch his nails through just to feel the thick, firm muscles underneath. Blaine looks as Kurt plays with his fingers, and he thinks about how amazing those fingers feel wrapped around him, stroking him tentatively, carefully, so curious and enthusiastic that just the memory of it makes his toes curl.

It’s not until his hands are twitching and he can’t help himself any longer that Blaine finally stands. He strides over to Kurt with his towel barely holding on to his hips, gripping the lube and condom he’d brought with him in one hand, out of sight for now.

“Hello, Kurt,” Blaine says, and Kurt looks up at him with sparkling eyes. Blaine takes a seat next to him, close enough that their arms are pressed together. Kurt doesn’t shy away, so that’s a good sign. “Haven’t seen you here in a long time.”

“I’ve been busy with other… stuff,” Kurt says quietly, staring down at his hands, which are now folded neatly in his lap. Blaine covers them with his own hand and squeezes, then moves Kurt’s hands up to Kurt’s groin and squeezes again. Kurt’s small gasp makes Blaine’s blood boil.

The door to the steam room opens then, and a couple more guys walk in. It’s a small distraction as Kurt watches them sit down. He’s blushing already and Blaine wants to kiss all over his rose colored skin. It feels like ages since he’s kissed him, and being here again brings back so many hot memories that Blaine can’t wait to get his hands on him.

“See someone you like?” Blaine asks, looking over the two men as they take a seat along the adjacent wall.

“What? Oh, n-no! I was just, um…” Kurt looks everywhere but at Blaine, and Blaine loves how flustered he is at a seemingly innocent question. He leans in close to Kurt’s ear.

“How about the one with the long hair?” Blaine squeezes at Kurt’s hands again. They’re still lying over Kurt’s towel covered cock, and Blaine forces down his grin. He knows that Kurt’s half hard, can feel the outline of his shaft with his fingertips, and they haven’t even started yet. “I bet you’d like to pull on his hair while he sucks you off.”

“ _Blaine_ ,” Kurt hisses, pulling his hands away to cover his face. Blaine brushes his fingers over Kurt’s cock, testing the boundaries between them, and Kurt doesn’t move away. He then gently lowers Kurt’s arms down. If they’re doing this, he doesn’t want Kurt to hide.

“The one in the corner has a great ass,” Blaine teases, and this is _fun_. Kurt is squirming a little but the corners of his mouth are twitching upward. “I’d love to slide my cock against it, squeeze it between his cheeks. What do you think?”

Kurt doesn’t answer right away, but then he looks at Blaine with wide eyes. “People do _that_?”

Blaine hums and smiles wickedly. Kurt is so sweet looking it’s making his cock throb. If Blaine didn’t know first hand that it wasn’t true, he would think that Kurt had never been touched before. He has, though, and Blaine is so grateful that the first time it happened, it was by his own hands.

“Sometimes,” Blaine says. He leans in, his lips brushing Kurt’s ear. “Wanna try it?”

Wringing his fingers, Kurt nods, and Blaine feels lighter, in a way. He doesn’t want to push Kurt into doing anything he doesn’t want to do, especially after not meeting up like this in so long.

Blaine brings a hand up to cup Kurt’s cheek. “How about a kiss first?”

Kurt nods again, eyes on Blaine’s lips, and Blaine leans forward slowly, giving Kurt time to back out, and then presses his mouth against Kurt’s. It sends sparks through his body, and he angles Kurt’s face a little to the left and parts his lips. Kurt lets Blaine guide him and he’s a little stiff and unsure, as if they’d never done this before. That makes it even hotter.

Blaine dips his tongue into Kurt’s mouth and groans at the taste of him. It’s like berries and chocolate, and Blaine thinks Kurt must have had something sweet before coming, maybe to help calm his nerves. Kissing Kurt was always Blaine’s favorite thing. Kurt mouth is relaxed and open, and he’s letting Blaine take what he wants and making the most stunning noises.

When Blaine pulls away, Kurt’s eyes stay closed and his mouth is still puckered, and it takes all of Blaine’s strength not to dive back in. After a couple seconds, Kurt’s eyes flutter open and he ducks his head like he just got caught doing something he shouldn’t. Blaine grins and lifts Kurt’s chin so their eyes meet.

“Let’s start with something you know,” Blaine says and he stands, letting his towel drop to his feet. Kurt stares at his cock, his mouth slightly open, and Blaine steps in front of him, between his legs. “Come on, sweetheart, remind me how good your mouth feels.”

Kurt wets his lips and looks around. Blaine forgot about the other men in the room, but Kurt hasn’t. Blaine never minded the eyes on him when he was still a regular and that hasn’t changed. It’s just another audience, and he does love to please a crowd. He takes himself in hand and starts stroking lightly, using the other hand to cup the side of Kurt’s face and tenderly pull him in. Kurt’s hands flex and relax on his lap, but he allows Blaine to trace along his lips with the tip of his cock.

“Open up for me, that’s it, yeah.” Blaine takes in a sharp breath as Kurt sucks the head into his mouth. It’s a slow process as he feeds more of his cock into Kurt’s slack mouth, but Kurt eventually relaxes into it, bobbing his head languidly like he’s trying to memorize the taste of Blaine on his tongue. “Missed your mouth so much.”

Blaine starts to move his hips, ignoring the wolf whistle behind him. It startles Kurt and Blaine runs his fingers through Kurt’s hair to soothe him. That’s when Kurt really starts to get into it, sucking harder and taking Blaine’s thrusts easily. Kurt’s hands, which were limp, are now on Blaine’s hips and slowly moving back as if he’s testing the waters to see if it’s okay for him to go further. Blaine helps him out, covering one of Kurt’s hands with his and guiding it back until Kurt’s hand is directly over the roundest part of his ass. It makes Kurt moan around Blaine’s cock and he looks up at Blaine, who nods and puts his hand back on Kurt’s face, cradling Kurt’s head with both palms as he keeps fucking his mouth.

Kurt looking up at him with such an expression of adoration and lust is overwhelming, and it doesn’t take long for Blaine to feel his orgasm creeping up on him. He pulls back, his cock slipping from Kurt’s red, swollen mouth. Kurt squeezes Blaine’s ass with both hands, trying to pull him back, and Blaine groans softly.

“You like my ass?” Blaine asks, and Kurt makes to drop his hands but Blaine stops him. “No, no, it’s okay. You can touch it if you want.”

“O-okay,” Kurt whispers. He keeps his gaze on Blaine’s face as he trails his fingers over each of Blaine’s cheeks, and Blaine watches Kurt’s throat bob as he swallows. Kurt’s hands on him feel amazing, soft and strong, sliding easily from a thin layer of sweat and steam on Blaine’s skin.

He had a plan, but as Kurt touches him, exploring every curve, Blaine gets an even better idea.

“You wanted to try something, right?” Blaine asks. Kurt freezes and furrows his eyebrows for a second before a look of realization smoothes them out. Blaine smiles at him again in reassurance, and then reaches over to where he dropped the bottle of lube. “I’m going to touch you now, okay?”

Kurt leans back and spreads his legs further apart, and Blaine can guess what he’s expecting. Kurt slowly opens his towel, unwrapping himself like the most precious of gifts, and Blaine’s heart thuds loudly in his chest.

Blaine pours some of the lube onto his palm and bends down, bracing himself with his other hand against the wall behind Kurt. He earns an appreciative groan from elsewhere in the room and makes sure to push his ass out a little farther so the other guys can see exactly what they can’t have.

Kurt whimpers as Blaine wraps his finger around his erection, and Blaine has to pause because the sound goes straight to his groin, and his own hard-on hasn’t waned yet. He pumps his fist, the lube mixing with the moisture in the air and making each movement fluid. Kurt is panting, small breathy noises escaping him as Blaine twists his wrist at each upstroke.

When Blaine stops, Kurt actually _whines_ , “Nonono, more, please.”

“Oh, but this is where it gets fun,” Blaine tells him, adding lube to his fingers. He turns around and kneels on the bench, his ass facing Kurt, and looks back to see Kurt’s mouth hanging open and his eyes wide, obviously shocked at the turn of events. Blaine winks at him. “Come on, sweetheart, don’t get shy on me now.”

Kurt scrambles to his feet, stumbling a bit as he tries to balance in the narrow space between the top and bottom row of benches. Kurt regains his footing, and when he straightens up, his cock is even level with Blaine’s ass. Blaine reaches back with one hand and, with fingers wet from the lube, spreads the slickness between his cheeks. He doesn’t take his eyes off of Kurt, who is watching him with a look of wonder and desire.

“Come a little closer, there you go,” Blaine encourages him as Kurt obeys. “Put that gorgeous cock of yours right here.”

“ _Ohmygod_ ” Kurt breathes, and Blaine uses his hand to spread his cheeks further apart until Kurt shifts a little closer and nudges along his crack with the head of his cock.

“You got it. Slide it right along there, yeah,” Blaine says, Kurt’s length pressing against his hole making his knees shake. He moves his hand out of the way, which is a relief since his other arm was starting to tremble from holding most of his weight. He’s on all fours now on the bench and Kurt isn’t moving yet, but Blaine can feel every inch of his cock against the sensitive skin of his ass, and he’s so hard he may actually lose his mind. “You can move, right along there. Squeeze my ass around you, you’ll see.”

Blaine is eternally grateful that Kurt’s always been a fast learner, because once Kurt starts to thrust his hips and finds his rhythm, the friction is amazing. In front of him, two men are jerking each other off while one of them blows someone else. They’re all watching him and Kurt, and Blaine can’t say that he’s surprised. He knows he’s not hard on the eyes, and Kurt is gorgeous like this, his body rocking back and forth chasing his pleasure. Kurt must sense the admiration of their audience because he starts to grow a little bolder, clutching Blaine’s ass harder, and getting louder with each drive forward.

“Blaine, _Blaine_ , I can’t, I-I…” Kurt moans loudly and starts grinding against Blaine’s ass. Every swipe of the ridge of Kurt’s cock over Blaine’s entrance sends a jolt of arousal through him, and Blaine doesn’t know how much longer he can hold off.

“Yes you can, come on, come on my ass, sweetheart.”

Blaine starts stroking himself. Most of the lube has rubbed off his hand and the slide isn’t as smooth as it could be, but he doesn’t care. Everything they’re doing is raw and uninhibited and instinctive, and Blaine can’t feel anything but Kurt all around him, using his body.

After what feels like hours, Kurt’s rhythm starts to falter and Blaine knows he’s almost there.

“Oh fuck, yes, your cock feels so _good_ ,” Blaine gasps, speeding up his hand. He doesn’t even know what he’s saying anymore, too caught up in the moment to be eloquent. “Keep going, come on, make a mess on me.”

“Oh god, _Blaine_ ,” Kurt keens, and then he suddenly shudders and stills, practically screaming Blaine’s name and spilling out over Blaine’s lower back. Blaine can feel everything, and he groans loudly as he feels the splashes of Kurt’s come searing his skin. It only takes a few tight jerks of his wrist before Blaine is coming, crying out loudly as liquid fire flows through him. He opens his eyes and looks back over his shoulder.

Kurt is staring at him in disbelief, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he picks up his discarded towel and covers himself, glancing around the room like he’s just realized that they’re not alone. It’s adorable and sexy and Blaine can’t stop smiling in his blissed out haze. He grabs his own towel and cleans up lazily, then sits next to Kurt and tries to catch his breath.

“That was, um, interesting,” Kurt says, and then he _giggles_ and Blaine wants to scoop him into his arms and hold onto him for the rest of his life.

“Was it okay?” Blaine asks, the double meaning not lost on Kurt judging by the small quirk of Kurt’s eyebrow at the question.

“It was different, but good,” Kurt says shyly, trying to hide the smile that keeps trying to overtake his mouth. “I, um, I should go?”

“Yeah, yeah, of course.” Blaine feels a little disappointment at that. He wouldn’t mind sitting here with Kurt for a little longer. Who knows when they’ll meet up here again, or under what circumstances.

Kurt kisses Blaine’s cheek like a teenager at the end of a first date, and then he’s quickly getting up and walking out the door. Blaine sits back against the wall, still naked and sweating and grinning. He hadn’t expected it, but the day was going extremely well.

A couple minutes later, he grabs his towel and decides to leave the condom he’d brought in case anyone else needs it. He walks out of the steam room and the slightly chilly air of the hallway feels incredible. He finds Kurt in the locker room and walks up behind him, weaving his arms around Kurt’s waist.

“You were amazing,” Blaine murmurs into Kurt’s ear. Kurt chuckles and swats Blaine’s arm before pulling on his shirt.

“You weren’t too bad yourself.”

“Next time, though, you’re definitely fucking me.”

“Next time? That’s a bit presumptuous don’t you think?”

Blaine hums in response and lightly nips at Kurt’s ear lobe. Kurt just rolls his eyes, smiling, and goes back to getting dressed. Blaine grabs his clothes from his locker and pulls on his pants and socks, keeping an eye on Kurt as he tries to fix his hair.

He can’t keep the grin off his face as Kurt finishes packing up his bag and slides his wedding band back on his finger. Once Blaine’s shirt is back on and buttoned, he fishes his own ring out and puts it on, the coolness of the metal soothing against his warm skin.

“All set?” Kurt asks. His cheeks are still tinted a faint shade of pink and his hair isn’t in its usual gravity-defying state, but standing against the lockers with his bag slung over his shoulder, he’s still the most gorgeous man Blaine has ever met.

“Ready,” Blaine says. He leans in to give Kurt a short kiss and laces their fingers together. “Let’s go home.”

They walk out into the cool city air and head left toward their apartment. Kurt tells him about a new recipe he’s going to try that night and reminds him that they have to finish filling out thank you notes for all of their wedding gifts, and Blaine walks with him, hand in hand, and thinks that his life couldn’t get any better.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this is the last part of this verse that I plan on writing. I hope the ending was alright! I'm not going to say that I'll never write in this verse again, though, so who knows ;)
> 
> Thanks to everyone for reading! If you would like to rec/reblog any part of this verse on Tumblr, they can all be found [here](http://spinmybowtie.tumblr.com/tagged/bathhouse%21verse)!


End file.
